Dress robes
Dress robes are a formal variety of robes worn by witches and wizards for special occasions, and can vary in style and colour as much as everyday robes. For the purposes of this page, ''"dress robes" also includes wizarding garments not necessarily robe-like in fashion, but worn at the same or similar events''. History dress robes]]During the 1994–1995 school year, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry hosted the Triwizard Tournament, which included the traditional Yule Ball in December. For this occasion, students in the fourth year and above were required to bring dress robes in addition to their normal uniforms and equipment. Harry Potter's dress robes for the Ball - and the first set he ever owned - were cut in the same style as his school robes, but coloured green instead of black. By contrast, Ron Weasley's dress robes were cut more like a dress and accessorised with a lace collar. Members of the Slug Club apparently wore dress robes when they attended Horace Slughorn's Christmas party in December 1996. Luna Lovegood's robes for this occasion were "spangled silver" and apparently somewhat unconventional, as they attracted giggles from onlookers. The students and teachers of Hogwarts wore dress robes at the Funeral of Albus Dumbledore and attendees of the Wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour donned them as well, as they would have for any comparable party or special event. Styling Celestial Ball 1994 Yule Ball 1996 Slug Club Christmas Party Albus Dumbledore's funeral 1997 wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour Behind the scenes * In the films, the design of wizards' dress robes is based primarily on tuxedos and fancy suits, as they are worn at similarly formal events. Dress shirts, waistcoats, and neckties/bow ties are all components of these outfits. Witches' dress robes are for all intents and purposes equivalent to Muggle dresses or gowns. These can be full length – falling to the ankles – or only extend as far as the knees. *The dress robes portrayed in the films tend to have a lot more added decoration, including beading, embroidery, frills, and intricate patterns in the fabric. The robes may also possess features that reflect something about the person wearing them: *Dumstrang students wear red, military-style tunics with brown trousers and tall black boots. Their outfits also have short, fur-lined capes, reflecting the heavy furs normally worn as part of their school uniforms. *Parvati and Padma Patil wear robes inspired by the , a traditional Indian woman's dress. File:Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter (GoF-07).jpg|Harry Potter dressed for the Yule Ball. File:Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley (GoF-04).jpg|Ron Weasley in old, raggedy, old fashioned dress robes for the Yule Ball. File:Hermione ball promo.jpg|Hermione Granger dressed for the Yule Ball. File:Bonnie Wright as Ginny Weasley (GoF-promo-01).jpg|Ginny Weasley dressed for the Yule Ball. File:Katie Leung as Cho Chang (GoF-promo-01).jpg|Cho Chang dressed for the Yule Ball. File:Robert Pattinson as Cedric Diggory (GoF-promo-02).jpg|Cedric Diggory dressed for the Yule Ball. File:Afshan Azad as Padma Patil (GoF-promo-03).jpg|Padma Patil dressed for the Yule Ball. File:Shefali Chowdhury as Parvati Patil (GoF-promo-01).jpg|Parvati Patil dressed for the Yule Ball. File:Viktor Krum Dress Robes PM.jpg|Viktor Krum dressed for the Yule Ball. File:Clemence Poesy as Fleur dela Cour (GoF-promo-01).jpg|Fleur Delacour dressed for the Yule Ball. File:MalfoyCrabbeGoyleDressRobesYuleBall Promo.jpg|Gregory Goyle, Draco Malfoy & Vincent Crabbe dressed for the Yule Ball. File:MaximeHagridDance PM.jpg|Olympe Maxime & Hagrid dressed for the Yule Ball File:Brendan Gleeson as Mad-Eye Moody (GoF-promo-01).jpg|Bartemius Crouch Junior, disguised as Alastor Moody dressed for the Yule Ball. File:KarkaroffSnapeYule.jpg|Igor Karkaroff, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall & Albus Dumbledore dressed for the Yule Ball Luna party robes.jpg|Luna Lovegood dressed for the Slug Club Christmas Party. File:Hermione Granger Slug Club Christmas Party.jpg|Hermione Granger at the Slug Club Christmas Party Fleur Delacour's wedding dress.jpg|Fleur Delacour's wedding dress LunaYellowDress.jpg|Luna Lovegood's yellow dress robes Ginny braidsmaid.jpg|Ginny Weasley dressed in her bridesmaid dress for Bill and Fleur's wedding. DH1 Hermione Granger red dress robes full body shot.jpg|Hermione Granger dressed for Bill and Fleur's wedding. File:DH1 Harry Potter in his wedding dress 01.jpg|Harry Potter in his dress robes for Bill and Fleur's wedding. DH1 promo formal wear Fred and George.jpg|Fred and George in their wedding dress robes for Bill and Fleur's wedding. File:tumblr_lvljbpfhqU1r5tevgo1_1280.jpg|Ron Weasley in his dress robe attire for Bill and Fleur's wedding. DH1 Bill Weasley wedding attire full body shot 01.jpg|Bill Weasley for his marriage. Cw7C PYWEAEKwK7.jpg|Seraphina Picquery's dress robes Appearances * * * * * * * * Notes and references pl:Szata wyjściowa Category:Dress robes